Just A Normal Friday Night
by PaperTowns123
Summary: Draco goes to a bar on a Friday night, only to be asked out by Harry Potter. EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and all things related.**

**This is my first fanfiction everyone, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Harry Potter was no ordinary man. He had been a thorn at Draco's side since the day they'd met. He was also Draco's secret crush, but no one knew about that. So Draco continued to complain about him to Pansy and Blaise when they met up for drinks (pretty much every night), and to secretly long for Potter's attention.

It was a regular Friday night and Draco was just entering the bar when he felt something a bit ... off. He looked around, but nothing seemed all that different, except for Blaise's new girlfriend who was drapped all over him. Draco shrugged and made his way to their table, where he greeted everyone and was pleased to note that Pansy had already gotten him his glass of Firewhiskey. Tonight, he planned to find a hot bloke, hopefully one looking like Potter, and bring him home to shag him senseless.

He was well into his third glass when the Golden Boy himself walked into the room. He looked a bit lost, and Draco absolutely did not find that adorable. Not at all. Potter continued to search the room, until he zeroed in on Draco and his gorgeous lips curved up into a beautiful smile. Draco blamed his suddenly racing pulse on the alcohol. He pushed away from the table and followed Potter outside when the man gestured for him to follow. He also blamed the Firewhiskey for his lack of resistance. When he turned into the alley just outside the bar, Potter turned around and looked him at him, suddenly shy.

"Umm... " he started.

"When I followed you here Potter, I had hoped you would be slightly more eloquent. Just tell me whatever it is you want and you can be on your way." Draco was pleased to note that he sounded perfectly in control.

"I just... I was hoping that we could talk." Potter mumbled.

"Obviously," Draco replied offering no help to the apparently hesitant man. He smirked when Potter glared at him.

"Look, I know we've never really got on well-" Draco snorted. What an understatement. "-but I was hoping..." Potter sighed and looked at his feet, seeming to be gathering his famous Gryffindor courage. Finally, he looked up and said, "Would you like to go get drinks with me?"

Draco gaped at him. He tried to make his mouth work and say _something_, but he was silent for a while. Apparently too long, because Potter seemed to sag in defeat.

"Right, I guess I'll just go now, let you laugh about this with you friends or whatever. Right. Okay. Bye." He turned to go, and the motion was enough for Draco to recover his ability of speech.

"Wait!" He cried out.

Potter turned around slowly, looking somewhat hopeful. "Yes?" He said with hesitation.

"Are you telling me you have something of a crush on me and you want us to date?" At Potter's nod, Draco's lips curved into a smile so wide, his cheeks hurt.

"So?" Potter asked, sounding like the confident man he was, instead of the cowering little boy of the last five minutes.

Draco pretended to ponder the question, but his answer was already clear. "Well, I don't think drinks tonight would work." Potter's lips turned into a pout, which should not have been as sexy as it was. "How about we go back to my place, and you can buy me dinner tomorrow night?"

"What?" Potter seemed quite shocked. Draco warmed up to his subject, loving to see the hero so dumbstruck.

"Well, I've had this crush on you for the longest time. And my goal for the evning was to find someone willing to shag me senseless. I think we both benefit from this arrangement, don't you?" Draco shot him a coy look.

Potter laughed. "I can't really say no to that. Although I expected you to be a no-sex-on-the-first-date kind of guy."

"Definitely not with people I've had secret fantasies about since sixth year."

Potter smiled again, wider this time. "Well, Malfoy, it seems we both have been oblivious to the other's feelings since that dreadful year. You were saying something about going to your place?"

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Potter's waist. He tipped his head forward, pleased to notice that he was still taller than the other man, and touched his lips to Potter's. The touch was almost electric. All of his nerve endings were suddenly awake, and he tried to get closer to Harry's body until their chests were pressed together. Draco moaned and opened his mouth, letting Harry's tongue slip inside. It turned out to be the right thing to do, because Potter started to tease every single sensitive place in his mouth. Draco tried to reciprocate, but he was slowly burning up from the kiss. He only managed to take out his wand from his wrist holster, and succeeded in safely Apparating them in his bedroom. Potter detached their lips long enough to spot the bed and mutter, "Perfect," before he was on Draco again, steadily pushing him backwards until he landed on top of the blond on the bed.

Draco tried to pull Potter's t-shirt off, but he didn't want to end their kiss, so he just slipped his hands under it. Harry moaned and moved back just enough to slip his shirt off, and started to unbutton Draco's. He barely noticed, because Potter's chest was perfection and demanded to be looked at. His muscles were well defined and his skin was tanned. He suddenly wanted to see him naked. He pushed Harry off of him.

"Just get your clothes off," he said in a voice that was both rough and slightly breathless. He slipped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and started on his trousers when he noticed Potter staring at him. He smiled and shimmied out of both trousers and pants, standing naked in front of Harry for the first time, but hopefully not the last. His cock was harder than ever, and twitched when Potter looked at it. Draco gasped in surprise when he dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss on the head. He moaned when Potter flicked his tongue over the slit, and then took him in his mouth. He kept an orgasm at bay through sheer force of will, and his hips accidently snapped forward when Potter gave a hard suck. Instead of pulling away, the man looked up at him and curled his hands around his hipbones, encouraging him to fuck his mouth all he wanted. Draco started moving his hips rapidly, moaning and whimpering in a way that would have embarrassed him if he wasn't blind from extreme pleasure, hitting the back of Potter's throat with every thrust.

Suddenly, Potter pressed two well lubbed fingers at his entrance, and started to stretch him carefully. Draco pushed his hips back and forth, because he didn't know whether to get closer to those fingers hitting his prostate or that mouth sucking on his dick. After a while, Harry pulled away and Draco whimpered at the loss. He shed the rest of his clothes and pushed Draco onto his back on the bed, carefully getting on top of him. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other in wonder that the other was willing to do this. Potter paused for a second, and Draco took the opportunity to take off his glasses and throw them on the floor. The green eyes were still looking at him, full of lust, and he pulled Harry down for a kiss. While their tongues entertwined, Potter began to slowly slide into Draco. It hurt for a bit, but then Harry started moving his hips, slowly at first, but picking up pace quickly. Every thrust brought a wave a pleasure to Draco's body, always precisely hitting his prostate. Harry seemed to be close to the edge already, moaning every few seconds, sweat dripping down his forehead. He tried to lean down for a kiss, but their gasps and groans were too frequent and their lips kept separating. Draco was close, oh so close, and he screamed when Harry's hand started tugging at his cock, coming almost instantly. Harry thrust deeply one last time and moaned loudly, coming as well. He collapsed on top of Draco and they both stayed there, panting. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, only letting him go when the man pulled out and rolled next to him. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, and then Potter started to get up, obviously meaning to leave. Draco caught his hand and whispered, "Stay?"

Potter flashed him a brilliant smile and lay back down next to him. "Absolutely," he answered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
